


dauntless cake.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [14]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asking out someone, Awkward Flirting, Background Slash, Bad Flirting, Flirting, M/M, No Erudite Takeover, Teasing, and live, god i love will, they all just pass their test, they're stupid godforbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Following the release of the ranks, Will has someone approach him with bizarre tactics of flirting.
Relationships: Uriah Pedrad/Will
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	dauntless cake.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am the only one in this ship and probably the only one in this dead fanbase but if anyone is alive up there, hey! here you go! i love them and this is almost entirely self-indulgent!

They've passed. They've survived initiation and they've passed, meaning none of the people Will has grown to love or care about have to move into the Factionless quadrant but Will is not even really considering that. He is too distracted by the loud cheer of their Initiates in his ears as he stares at the chart - number six, number six, number six, it's incredible. 

He is sure in that same way that he and Theodore Christian had borrowed weed from an Amity classmate that Theo talked about hiking his hand up her skirt too often for Will's comfort or the alcohol they would sip between sloppy kisses on his bed with the door locked and only Cara home, that he could wrap this feeling up and smoke it, get high off of it, feel that rush fill his body and live off of it forever. 

He is distantly aware of Christina pressing a kiss to Tris' lips in an excited gesture before the Abnegation transfer leans away, cheeks flushed but not looking upset. He curls them both into a hug and Christina tucks her face into his neck for a moment to murmur, "Being brave." 

"You did wonderfully." He says, out loud maybe to both of them or just to Christina or to himself. He doesn't know everything feels weird and crazy and disorienting but he's caught up on the heady thrill of it.

The hand on his waist jolts him out of everything and he is grateful that Christina and Tris are still standing by him, makes him feel sheltered in a way he hasn't needed in years but still is comfortable with. When he glances over his shoulder, it's the Dauntless-born boy named Uriah who Tris had gotten close to. 

He's cute in a way that's aggravating but obvious and noticeable, with his floppy hair, his dark skin that still shows his freckles, his bright wide smile and his melting pot eyes. He's annoying and frustrating though. 

He leans into Will suddenly, under the guise of maybe being able to be heard under the buzz of the room and caramel eyes locked in Will's green orbs, says, "Nice job, Nose! Glad you're not Factionless!" 

He scoffs. It's an obvious case of a back-handed compliment but Will despises the way his stomach rolls at the almost-compliment. He makes sure to cover it with an eyeroll before moving forward, so close it's almost unnecessary but he already has the excuse of _all of these Dauntless-borns are so goddamn loud_ if the other boy has cold feet about the proximity, and they are little more than a hair's breadth apart when Will taunts, "Yeah, not so bad yourself! Number two, that's..." 

A moment of genuineness hits him hard in the ribs and he tries not to let it overtake him but the room feels sentient, the thrum of the crowd is loud and Will's smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. With a glance over the other boy's body, he finishes, "...incredible, honestly." 

"I'm pretty impressive." Uriah grins back at him, ivory teeth shining and the invasive thought of leaning over and just kissing him has the nerve to cross his mind for a moment. They're both just so happy and no one can touch this moment of light, even Uriah's cockiness or Peter remaining in Dauntless. This is just the beginning. 

Then, Will's heart pauses uncomfortably in his chest when Uriah glances over his shoulder at his two female, Dauntless-born friends - Will thinks they may be the 'Lynn' and 'Marlene' that followed Uriah on the ranking board - and a sinking feeling hits him. He wonders if this is some joke, some dare because it would make sense, their few interactions before this have been ones of similar levels of interest and dysfunction but it still hits oddly in his chest. Something of hurt. 

But then the girl with the shaved head rolls her eyes and the other girl - he thinks that one is Marlene - who is holding her hand, uses the other to give Uriah a thumbs up and Will smiles a little. He wonders if Uriah needed them there for support just like Christina and Tris feel like at his back right now. It's _cute_ , the idea of cocky Uriah needing motivation to come talk to the Erudite-transfer initiate. 

He pretends for a leer or something else a little less gross in nature but something similar as his eyes flick over Uriah's body yet again, this time held longer and he smirks, "I'm sure you are." 

This makes Uriah laugh and while he cannot quite place the reason as to why he's laughing, he is glad he makes Uriah laugh. It makes the other boy throw his head back as his chuckle falls out of his mouth, loud and bemused and warm, exactly like he is. The grin of Will's mouth is actually starting to hurt. 

Uriah moves an arm up to cuff over Will's elbow before leaning even closer, enough that Will can smell his thick cologne, the new leather of his jacket Will's assuming and the mint on his breath, likely from brushing his teeth before coming here. For the first time, Will wonders if Uriah planned this as he had assumed this was an In-The-Moment thing but from the new jacket and the brushing of his teeth exactly prior to this feels deliberate, planned. It makes him flush a little. Uriah's mouth is so close when he starts again, "I'm real proud of you, Nose. Hope you survive it." 

It's stupid. It makes him laugh, he's heady with the feeling of everything - the celebration, the tears of those leaving, Uriah's hand on his elbow, Uriah's smile, Uriah's lips so close to his. 

"Hope I survive...being Dauntless?" He asks, gasping for breath that he's never caught and the dark boy's eyes are glowing with warmth that makes his chest constrict. Maybe he really does like Uriah. 

"Yeah, no libraries and all of that." He teases but then his eyebrow lifts and he says, "I think Lynn is going to kill me if I finally do this without asking you..." 

His own head jolts up in confusion but the smile doesn't fall, even as Uriah's grip tightens on his arm. "You ever had Dauntless cake?" 

He allows himself a moment to collect his thoughts before heading back into this situation a bit calmer. It's an Erudite trick, old habits die hard. He almost asks his response, which makes Uriah smile, "No?" 

"Then you'll have to." Uriah solidifies like that's all that matters is his say. It makes Will's chest heavy with _feeling_ again. "It's a date?" 

The end is a question, a genuine _do-you-want-to_ that Will knows must be the closest that confident and cocky and hot Uriah Pedrad will ever come to because Will doesn't think he does the whole asking people out thing often, not when people probably throw themselves at him. It's a question and his choice though. 

He nods, "It's a date." 

**Author's Note:**

> any alive people, i love kudos and comments! thank you!


End file.
